


Faded Noises

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Can be seen as relationship or not, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: The fuzzy, pain-fueled feeling left Obi-wan feeling unbalanced, but nothing could stand out against the pain in his arm. It was quiet, and his ears rang in a distant way, not unexpectedly, from the volume of the blast.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Faded Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, good lord, im alive,, maybe,, and this is the first star wars fic ive written so,, uh,, here
> 
> and hi,, thank you to izzy for beta-ing this even though shes not into star wars,, i appreciate you,,

Obi-Wan groaned, looking up blearily at the now blown out door in front of him.

 _Well, that worked well for them, didn't it_ , he thought bitterly, trying to adjust to what happened.

The blast had done well in opening the door, yes, but, well, based on the bodies on the other side, it didn't seem like they knew what they were doing.

His shoulder was somewhere between 'excruciating pain' and 'going numb', and was already difficult to move, so he ruled it as a 'fix at the ship' injury and tried to steady himself. 

The fuzzy, pain-fueled feeling left him feeling unbalanced, but nothing could stand out against the pain in his arm. It was quiet, and his ears rang in a distant way, not unexpectedly, from the volume of the blast.

He stood up uneasily, knees weak and not quite stable underneath him. It was fine, he just needed to keep moving, even if every step sent flashes of pain through his arm.

His foot hit something on the ground, and a piece of scrap metal went skidding across the room without a noise. 

Obi-Wan paused.

_That- that's not right._

He looked down, spotting a bit of metal and tapping it with his foot.

_Nothing._

No clinking, no metal on metal screeching.

_Nothing._

His heart rate sped up, panic flashing through him.

_He can't hear, he can't hear, he can't-_

From Qui-Gon's side of the force, Obi felt a tick upward from his Master, just a little bit, questioning.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the panic from bubbling up, he was injured, unable to hear, in an unfamiliar area, surrounded by potentially still aggressive separatists. He backed up to a corner, sliding down to sit on the rubble covered concrete. 

He could feel Qui-Gon calming him, if just barely slowing his racing heart.

It would be alright, he could feel, his Master would find him, and it would be alright.

It didn't stop the sinking feeling of panic, simmering in his chest.

.

.

Obi-Wan waited, still sat on the floor, with rubble digging into his thighs. He kept his breathing as steady as he could, the occasional hiccup or painful, shuddering breath forcing its way out of his chest.

His shoulder however, seemed to only get more painful, to where it felt like it should glow, everyone should be able to see how much it hurt. He knew that was not how it worked, but it burned steadily, hot and painful in his skin.

Every breath agitated it, a bright spike of pain that made his breath catch. He tried to calm himself, only ever growing more aware of the distant ringing in his ears.

When he reached out, he could feel Qui-Gon through the force, coming towards him. 

.

.

It felt like hours, but Obi-Wan knew it to be only minutes, of his mind split between the ringing, pain, and uncertainty. A form moving down the hall caught his attention. The familiar brown and tan robes trailing behind Qui-Gon.

Even from the distance, Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was speaking. 

His breath paused as he tried to understand what was said. Reading lips didn't work well, and neither did the force.

He spoke, jittering with unease at being unable to hear himself out loud.

"Master, please, I- I can't- Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan stumbled his way through the thoughts. 

Qui-Gon knelt in front of Obi-Wan, hands holding on to his padawan's wrists. His thumbs rubbed circles into the cloth, a soothing motion while Obi-Wan breathed deeply.

Qui-Gon tilted his head, "What happened?"

Obi-Wan exhaled, chest shaking slightly with a bottled up sob, "I can't hear, the blast, it- I don't know-" 

Gently, Qui-Gon let go of his padawan, spreading his arms instead. The younger leaned forward, nearly crashing into Qui-Gon's chest, keeping his shoulder away from any contact. 

Obi-Wan pressed his nose to the crook of his Master's neck, breathing in. His cheek, pressed to Qui-Gon's neck, could feel every vibration and sound of Qui-Gon's gentle humming.

His breathing still shook slightly, but was evening out as Qui-Gon's fingers ran through Obi-Wan's hair. Gingerly, his Master brushed his fingers over Obi's shoulder, helping to ease the pain through the force.

After a moment of silence, the older leaned back, cupping Obi's cheek. Qui-Gon looked pointedly at where the ship stands, receiving a small nod in return.

"C'mon, let's go home Obi."


End file.
